Compact Disc Interactive (CD-I) video technology provides easy to use interactive, multimedia format (developed by Philips and Sony) available to US consumers in October 1991. CD-I uses second generation CD players (with full video characteristics added in music) played on a television. Highly successful in Europe for such applications as training automobile mechanics at Renault, CD-I provides the logical progression from VCR to CD to CD Interactive. This Phase I project will develop and field test a prototype CD-I video disc titled Your Health Club to increase cancer preventive behaviors related to dietary choices. The long-term goal of the project is to develop Your Health Club to meet a variety of cancer prevention needs for individual behavior change. Phase I aims include 1) develop the concept, related design document and functional specifications for a CD-I prototype; 2) produce prototype disc using a single component (lunch selection) and 3) field test prototype. In Phase II, the concept will be expanded to include additional dietary choices, physical fitness activities, sun avoidance behaviors and individual plans for preventive screening. This expansion will result from the successful completion for the described Phase I research and development effort.